hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (images)
Neptuniav1-1-.jpg|Purple Heart in standard cover game Neptuniav10-1-.jpg|Neptune|link=Neptune Neptuniav12-1-.jpg|Purple Heart Neptuniav14-1-.jpg|Noire|link=Noire Noire_HDD.png|Black Heart Neptuniav15-1-.jpg|Blanc|link=Blanc Blanc_HDD.png|White Heart Neptuniav18-1-.jpg|Vert|link=Vert Vert_HDD.png|Green Heart Pururut.jpg|Plutia Iris Heart.jpg|Iris Heart Pururut1-401x500-1-.jpg|Plutia|link=Plutia Neptune-V_Scan_04-24_02-280x345.jpg|Iris Heart Irisheart2-404x500-1-.jpg|Iris Heart|link=Iris Heart Neptuniav2.jpg|Gamindustri set in the 80's Neptunia v nepgear.jpg|CPU Candidates File:Tumblr_m6z4raDSOG1ru7hdio1_500-1-.jpg Baby IF.jpg|IF appears in Neptunia V as a baby Piceses.jpg|A new CPU named Peashy who is based on the PC makes an appearance also as a baby like IF and Compa nv751taqe.jpg|Plutia, Baby IF & Baby Compa|link=Plutia hyperdimension-neptune-v.jpg|Goddess Group Photo neptunia v.jpg|Front cover of the limited edition of Neptunia V. IF childhood in V.jpg|IF as a child New CPU.jpg|new CPU, Peashy as a child, along with IF and Compa sneak peek.jpg|Sneak Peek from Neptunia V neptunia-v-magazine.jpg|New character: Rei Ryghts group of godesses in v.jpg|group of goddesses in the magazine. magazine (goddesses).jpg|Vert, Noire, Blanc and Neptune appear in the magazine yello heart.jpg|Yellow Heart in the magazine vert magazine.jpg noire magazine.jpg blanc magazine.jpg pururut and neptune.jpg battle with goddesses.jpg|Blanc, Vert & Noire battle against with Neptune in HDD form. victory with neptune in HDD form.jpg|Results Screen with Neptune (HDD form) sneak preview with neptune.jpg|Sneak preview with Neptune CPUs.jpg|left to right: Iris Heart, Purple Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart nept1_thumb.jpg|Marvelous (Tall one) and Broccoli (chibi one) neptune appeared.jpg iris heart attack a dogoo.jpg|Iris Heart attacking a pink dogoo goddesses in normal form.jpg|Plutia, Neptune Noire, Vert and Blanc in V neptunia v magazine.jpg|All the goddesses in the magazine both in normal and HDD form Pururut jump.jpg|Plutia jumps vert in HDD form.jpg|Green Heart in the battle pururut victory.jpg|result screen with Plutia ready for attack.jpg|Black Heart in battle sega.jpg|Neptunia V appear at Sega Japan nighttime at sega.jpg|night time at sega Japan neptune and the dogoo.jpg|neptune and the dogoo battle with Purple Heart, blanc vert.jpg|battle with Purple Heart, Blanc and Vert (but Noire is blocked) enemies magazine.jpg Arfoire with pirachu in the magazine.jpg Arfoire with pirachu.jpg pa.218435.6.jpg|Standard Japanese Edition of Neptunia V Battle with noire.jpg Battle with Plutia.jpg Victory!.jpg|Result Screen with Neptune (Normal) Nep and puru.jpg Battle with nepgear.jpg Mar.jpg Magazine.jpg goddesses.jpg|Neptune, Puru, Noire, Blanc and Vert together (next to Nepunte, Purple Heart) neptune..jpg|Neptune in the trophy picture Broccoli.jpg nep and puru..jpg neptune in lowee.jpg nepgear with nep.jpg purple and iris.jpg purple with puru.jpg party list.jpg|Partnering map in neptunia v.jpg|Map of Gamindustri again.jpg|another victory with Plutia neptune and iris.jpg neptune and the baby.jpg LOL.jpg nep and puru costumes.jpg wha.jpg leanbox V.jpg|Leanbox lastation V.jpg|Lastation lowee V.jpg|Lowee planetune V.jpg|Planeptune img2.jpg|Concept Art of Marvelousnews, Brocoli, Falcom (younger version) as well as new character CC and Mages (Mages might not be in the game). Hyperdimension Neptunia V Yellow Heart Wallpaper.jpg Snap-2012-09-12-19h09m43s115.png Snap-2012-09-12-19h09m19s222.png Snap-2012-09-12-19h07m02s100.png Snapshot.png White Heart & Black Heart.png Neptune V.png 2012-09-12-19h09m59s131.png Snap-2012-09-12.png Piishe hug.png Piishe beaten.png Iris-heart.jpg Pururut lp by aoi heart-d5elejv.png 1989 Leanbox Night.jpg|nighttime Leanbox 1989 Leanbox.jpg|Leanbox 1989 Lowee Night.jpg|nighttime Lowee 1989 Lowee.jpg|Lowee Snapshot 06.51 -2012.09.15 01.15.38-.jpg 1989 Planeptune Night.jpg|nighttime Planetune 1989 Planeptune.jpg|Planetune 1989 Lastation Night.jpg|Lastasion 1989 Lastation.jpg|Lastasion Snapshot-2012.09.15 01.15.24-.jpg Snapshot-2012.09.15 00.50.22-.jpg Vert crying.jpg Boxart of V.jpg 1989 Gamindustri.jpg Piishe's face feelings.jpg Iris Heart costume.jpg Vert2.jpg Nep and blanc in V.jpg Lowee2.jpg 1980s V.jpg NeptuniaV.jpg Black heart1.jpg Vert...jpg Hyperdimension-Neptunia-V 2012 08-20-12 022-1024x576.jpg Neptunia Victory Visual Guide.jpg Neptunia-v-in-game.jpg NeptuniaV (1).jpg Rom in dog form.jpg playstasion2 pictures of neptunia.jpg blanc and white heart.jpg Vert.. and vert.png Past noire and pres. noire.png Blanc and blanc.png 2214960-hyperdimension neptunia v 2012 05 25 12 003.jpg 2214953-hyperdimension neptunia v 2012 05 16 12 001.jpg Hyperdimension-Neptunia-V 2012 08-20-12 019-1024x576.jpg Hyperdimension-Neptunia-V-11.jpg Images (1).jpg C20120619 sinjigen 42 cs1w1 720x.jpg C20120619 sinjigen 41 cs1w1 720x.jpg C20120619 sinjigen 40 cs1w1 720x.jpg Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - 8.jpg 10203239.jpg 10203231.jpg Gfs 272922 2 14.jpg NeptuniaV sevensages(1).png NeptuniaV sevensages(2).png MyPets.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-14 at 9.29.31 PM.png Neptune was chased by a monster.jpg Neptuniav42.jpg Plutia costume.jpg 70kdamage.png Vert runinng.jpg Blanc power.jpg Vert and rei transformed.jpg Vert screen shot.jpg Vert is crying.jpg Rei talking to neptune.jpg Neptune kitty costume.jpg Neptune and purple heart.jpg Nepgear Mirage Dance.jpg Neptune Hahaha... LOL~.jpg Green Heart, Iris Heart, and Purple Heart.jpg Blanc screenshot victory.jpg If and afrorie.jpg Purple and Black Hearts.jpg Purple Heart's power.jpg English Screenshots.jpg Black Heart's costume.jpg Neptune's power.jpg 42 gold True Ending.png 41 silver Good Ending.png 40 silver Normal Ending.png 29 silver Hot Stuff: Ram.png 28 silver Hot Stuff: Rom.png 27 silver Hot Stuff: Uni.png 26 silver Hot Stuff: Peashy.png 25 silver Hot Stuff: Nepgear.png 24 silver Hot Stuff: Vert.png 23 silver Hot Stuff: Blanc.png 21 silver Hot Stuff: Plutia.png 20 silver Hot Stuff: Neptune.png 04 bronze It's Scoutin' Time!.png Category:Image gallery Category:Neptunia Victory Category:Character images Category:Human Category:Vert Category:Nepgear Category:Neptune Category:Noire Category:Falcom Category:Peashy Category:Warechu Category:Arfoire Category:Histoire Category:Blanc Category:Plutia Category:Compa